User talk:RKO 4 Life
Comment There isn't a high need for more admins here, as there isn't a lot of activity. Being an admin isn't that special: a few extra tools and that's about it. Be active here for a while, help cleanup and contribute, then perhaps you will be promoted to admin after a while. There is no time frame, but it certainly wont be in a month or so. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Also: my name isn't Robert, it's Rob...and it's not short for Robert. RobJ1981 00:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :As I said in my message from a few months ago (above), there isn't a high need for another admin here. A few extra tools aren't that important. What exactly do you think needs cleanup? I can look through things and then possibly fix them if you let me know what you think is wrong. RobJ1981 06:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well most vandalism gets caught by myself or TheWho87, so I don't think it's a big deal. Several of the editors here are admins from Wikia itself, which have came to help. They aren't just random people that get admin status from me. Also, remember to post talk sections on my talk page User talk:RobJ1981 next time, not my user space. RobJ1981 06:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Frankly I don't think you make a completely good case, seeing as how you've edited here for a few months: and already asked to be an admin a few times. Even though I said being an admin gave you only a few extra things, you wouldn't let it go. Being an admin isn't a big deal. If I gave every longtime Wikipedia editor admin status, people would be begging for it all the time I bet. I'm going to contact Moe about this. Perhaps he will write back soon. In the meantime, I suggest you just edit and not worry about being an admin. If you see a problem on a page, some cleanup or whatever: bring it up to me if you want and I'll take a look at it. RobJ1981 07:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The name is just fine right now. Remember this Wiki isn't a duplicate of Wikipedia: so article names don't have to match. You are welcome to make other redirects for the current roster page. RobJ1981 22:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) WWE Roster Page Now no offence intended to what you did on the WWE roster page, but can I just ask why did you change it to be near enough the same as the wikipedia page? Although I do see the logic in the real name and ring name, so what I’ve done is clean up the whole page so you can simply fill in the gaps to it, now I’m just going to move the same styling into the other roster pages.--TheWho87 00:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well I just sorted what someone already started, as I said it is more logical hence I moved it out onto the other pages.--TheWho87 19:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah under the same name, although i dont do much there--TheWho87 20:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) A few things you could help with First off: many infoboxes for wrestlers are incomplete. They should include things in all fields (if you can find the information), the height should be in both the cm and height formats, weight should be in kg and pound formats. Another task is creating the articles listed at Pro Wrestling:Projects/requested. The Wiki is also in need of images and more, see: Category:Maintenance for more tasks as well. RobJ1981 06:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not so sure. Isn't he just a huge wrestling fan? I don't see that being very important. He has been mentioned a lot, but I don't think that justifies an article on him. If you can make a sample page for him in a sandbox with decent sourcing, I'll look at it and let you know. RobJ1981 06:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Reply about the image I don't see a problem with it. Basically any image is fine for the Wiki. The only exception: fake or altered photos (which the AJ one doesn't appear to be). As long as the original creator of the photo doesn't complain, I see no issue with it. RobJ1981 04:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) video section Hi! I've been working on the CM Punk article and added the video section there. I'm just wondering why you deleted it. If you could please let me know, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Elocina 19:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the quick response. If the videos don't show up in the future, you may want to try refreshing your page. Also, you can change the videos if you find something better. The reason the videos are being added is because people like them, and it's a way to try to get new contributors to the wiki. Elocina 19:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Reply about user name change You are welcome to create that user name here, and then we can redirect this talk page (as well as your RKO 4 Life user page) to the Steeler ones. There is no way to transfer edit history though. RobJ1981 07:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC)